EXO at Redstone High
by gonexx
Summary: -gonexx story- Kehidupan EXO di Redstone High. KaiSoo/XiuHan/BaekYeol/TaoHun/Kray


EXO at Redstone High

Pairings : KaiSoo, BaekYeol, XiuHan, TaoHun, SuLay

Genre : Romance,Yaoi,School Life

Rating : T/M

Cast :

-Do Kyungsoo (18)

-Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (18)

-Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18)

-Xi LuHan (22)

-Byun Baekhyun (18)

-Park Chanyeol (18)

-Huang Zi Tao (18)

-Oh SeHun (17)

-Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho (23)

-Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (21)

-Wu Yi Fan (24)

-Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen (17)

.

Chapter One

.

_BEEP.. BEEP.._

Suara alarm berbunyi. Sebuah tangan lentik segera mematikannya. Namja pemilik tangan tersebut pelan-pelan membuka matanya. "Ugh.." rasa kantuk pada matanya masih menyelimuti matanya. Terpaksa, namja itu bangun dari kasurnya dan segera mandi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, namja manis itu sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Celana hitam dan kemeja putih dengan jas putih yang melengkapinya.

Hari ini tahun ajaran baru untuk murid-murid Redstone International Highschool. Sekolah ini tidak seperti sekolah yang lain. Sekola ini membagi kelas sesuai kepintaran setiap awal tahun, sekolah ini akan memberikan soal-soal untuk mengetesnya. Kelasnya dibagi menjadi kelas A, B, C sampai dengan F. Jadi yang mendapatkan rangking no 1-15 akan masuk kelas A, no 16-30 masuk kelas B dan begitupun ini selalu masuk kelas A.

Namja manis ini, yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, sudah menjadi murid kelas 12. Kyungsoo meraih kacamatanya yang berminus dari atas meja belajarnya. Ia menggendong tas ranselnya dan bergegas ke lantai bawah.

"Pagi Eomma!" sapanya ke seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam. Wanita itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak laki kesayangannya. Ia memberi sebuah senyum ke Kyungsoo. "Pagi Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melirik ke meja makan. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sibuk membaca koran. "Pagi Abeoji." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin. Pria tersebut tidak merespon, dengan sengaja. _'Cih' _batin Kyungsoo. Jujur, ia sangat benci pria itu. Yah, memang ia ayah kandungnya Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak suka dengan perilakunya. Ayahnya ini selalu memaksa agar Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang 'sempurna'. Maklum, ia anak dari seorang direktur kaya dan dikenal banyak orang, tapi jujur, ia tidak peduli. Ayahnya ingin mempunyai anak yang 'sempurna'. Memiliki wajah yang menawan, otak yang bisa tergolong genius dan tidak ada yang lebih pintar darinya, memiliki fisik yang di impikan oleh namja maupun yeoja. Kyungsoo tergolong orang-orang yang pintar. Ia juga masuk OSIS di sekolahnya. Sayangnya, wajah dan fisiknya tidak memuaskan ayahnya. Badan Kyungsoo rata, tidak memiliki abs maupun otot. Kyungsoo memakai kacamta jadi bisa dibilang ia itu 'nerd' di sekolahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha. Ia selalu berusaha untuk ayahnya. Tetapi ayahnya itu selalu minta lebih kepadanya. Seakan-akan tidak akan pernah puas dengan Kyungsoo. Itu bikin Kyungsoo kesal. Kalo bisa, ia ingin sekali memukul dia sampai babak belur atau lebih parah lagi, bunuh. Sayangnya ibunya terlalu mencintai pria itu. Ibunya bisa saja nyiksa Kyungsoo kalo ia bunuh ayahnya, atau lebih parahnya lagi, ibunya depresi dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan menyusul suaminya.

Tidak. Kyungsoo terlalu sayang sama ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti itu.

Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Ibunya menaruh sepiring pancake dengan segelas teh hangat di depannya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah ibunya dan disambut dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Ayo makan sarapannya Kyungsoo-a, kau butuh tenaga buat sekolah kan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia melahap sarapannya dengan senang hati. Pria yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba melipat koran yang tadi ia baca dengan rapi dan meminum kopi yang sedari tadi sudah disiapkan oleh istrinya. "Sekali lagi, aku kecewa Kyungsoo." Pria itu berkata. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan maknnya dan melihat ke arah ayahnya. "Hah?" jawab Kyungsoo. _'Apa lagi sekarang?' _batinnya. Pria itu meminum kopinya dan menaruh kembali cangkirnya. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Oh, salah. Kau memang bodoh dari awal." Ayahnya mendecak kesal. Genggaman garpu yang dipegang Kyungsoo semakin erat. Ia menatap ayahnya kesal tetapi berusaha tenang. "Maaf Abeoji." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berminta maaf ke pria ini. "Maaf? Apa kata maaf bisa merubah nilai jelek mu hah?" ucap pria itu dengan nada kesal. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa amarahnya. _'Sabar Kyungsoo. Sabar. Ingat eomma mu. Ingat eomma.' _Batinnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekali saja menjadi juara satu hah? Apa si otak udang Byun Baekhyun sepintar itu? Apa sesusah itu? Cih." Umpatnya. Kyungsoo menggenggam garpunya lebih erat. _'Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun selalu dibawa-bawa sih?' _

Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya Kyungsoo sejak kelas 7 bersama Kim Minseok atau yang biasa dia panggil, Xiumin. Baekhyun dan ia itu murid yang terpintar di sekolah. Nilai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo biasanya sama atau gak, Baekhyun melebihinya hanya dengan perbedaan yang kecil. Mereka berdua sama-sama anggota OSIS. Bedanya, Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang tampan juga err cantik? Yah begitulah. Yeoja maupun namja mengaguminya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia diaggap sebagai kutu buku yang jelek dan lemah. Beda dengan Xiumin. Xiumin bisa dibilang orang yang jahil. Dia mempunyai kebiasaan tidur di kelas dan bermalas-malasan. Meskipun begitu, namja imut dengan pipi yang chubby ini seorang yang ceria, dan gampang bergaul. Xiumin termasuk salah satu anggota tim sepak bola di sekolahnya. Ia bahkan ketuanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang Kyungsoo tahu itu penting. JANGAN PERNAH BUAT KEDUA TEMAN NYA MARAH. Jangan meremehkan dua temannya yang imut itu. Dibelakang muka polos mereka terdapat hewan buas(?) yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahu? Hmm lebih baik jangan ada yang tahu selain Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! DENGARKAN AKU ANAK SIALAN!"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada ayahnya yang mukanya terlihat amat kesal. "Ne Abeoji?" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan nada sebaik mungkin. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menampar pipi anaknya. Dengan perlahan, terlihat cairan berwarna merah mengucur dari pipi mulus itu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakitnya. "Kurang ajar kau, tidak menghormati ayah sendiri hah?!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak ingin amarahnya tiba-tiba keluar. Apalagi di depan ibunya. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa berbicara hah?! JAWAB KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

Muka pria itu semakin memerah karena amarah. Ia mengangkat tangannya lagi, siap menampar Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi untungnya, istrinya menahan tangan tersebut. "Stop! Sudah jangan lukai Kyungsoo lagi! Apa kau tidak liat pipinya berdarah?!" Ibunya berkata. Pria itu menarik kembali tangannya dan mendecak kesal. Ia mengambil tas yang berisi kerjaannya dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah kata apapun kepada anak dan istrinya. Ibunya kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Keluarganya sangat rumit. Kyungsoo juga kembali menggendong tas ranselnya dan beranjak pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan seutas kata sedikitpun.

-xxx-

(ceritanya ada upacara & tes score #skip. Sekarang jam istirahat)

Seorang namja berkulit tan baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia dipanggil karena ada murid melapor bahwa ia merokok di sekolah dan sebagainya lah, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia dikasih hukuman kelas tambahan selama 1 bulan dan ditambah lagi harus membersihkan seluruh kelas selama seminggu karena seragamnya yang tidak lengkap dan cara pemakainnya yang melanggar aturan. Ia memakai sepasang sneakers abu-abu yang di aturan sekolah seharusnya dilarang. Jeans berwarna hitam menutupi kakinya dan kemeja putihnya di keluarkan yang seharusnya dimasukkan. Dasi yang harusnya ada di sekeliling lehernya lenyap tidak terlihat. Namja ini bernama Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan nama Kai.

Kai ini sering dibilang seorang 'Bad boy' juga seorang 'Player'. Kalau tentang masalah nakalnya, pasti kalian sudah tahu kenapa. Player? Ya, Kai seorang player. Ia sering sekali ganti-ganti kekasih. ini sudah menjadi hobi Kai sejak masuk kelas 8 dan sekarang, ia sudah kelas 12.

Kai berjalan menuju cafeteria sekolah. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yeoja memeluk Kai dari belakang.

"Annyeong Chagi-a~~"

Kai liat ke belakang dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari kekasihnya, Yoona. Yoona memberinya senyuman kecil. "Hey." Kai menjawabnya dengan datar. Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 2 bulan, tapi sifat Kai seakan-akan tidak ada rasa tertarik kepadanya. Yah, memang Yoona yang memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya. Yoona mencintai Kai dari kelas 7 dan ketika Kai bilang ia menerimanya, Yoona serasa terbang sangking bahagianya. Beda dengan Kai. Kai menerima Yoona hanya karena ia bosan dan butuh hiburan.

Yoona berjalan ke samping Kai dan memeluk lengannya. "Chagi mau kemana eoh?" tanya nya. "Entah."

"Eoh? Kalo gtu mau ke cafeteria gak sama aku? Kita bisa makan bareng~"

"Hm."

Yoona tertawa kecil. "Iya? Hmm kalo gitu, Kajja!"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke arah cafeteria sekolah.

_BUGH_

Seorang namja baru saja menabrak Kai. Namja itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bukunya yang berserakan. Yoona langsung menatap namja itu tajam. "Yak! Liat-liat kalo jalan! Apa kau tidak lihat ada Kim Jongin disini bersama kekasihnya hah?!" ucap Yoona. Namja itu melihat ke atas, kearah mereka berdua. Kai menatap namja itu.

Mata bulat nan besar yang cantik, idung mancung yang menggemaskan dan bibir tebal yang terlihat lezat juga manis. _'Manis..' _batin Kai.

Namja manis itu menyipitkan matanya. Penglihatannya tidak terlalu bagus karena kacamatanya tadi lepas karena jatuhnya. "Oh. Mianhae." Ucap namja itu sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencari kacamatanya.

"Cih. Kau liat itu Chagi? Kutu buku itu belum tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Ck." Ujar Yoona. Kai menatap kekasihnya tajam. "Kau ini perempuan. Tidak bisa kah kau jaga kata-katamu?" kata Kai. "Mwo? Maksud Chagi?" tanya Yoona.

"Lupakan."

Kai berjongkok di depan namja itu dan mengambil kacamatanya. "Ini." Kata Kai sambil menyodorkan kacamata namja itu. "E-eoh.. makasih.." namja itu meraih kacamatnya dan segera memakainya. Ketika pandangannya sudah membaik, namja itu menatap Kai untuk beberapa detik. Kai yang menyadarinya merasa agak canggung. "Ehem. Kau tak apa-apa?" kata Kai. "O-oh! Gwenchanayo.." namja itu segera melepas padangannya dari Kai dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. "Sini biar kubantu." Kata Kai. Kai mengambil satu per satu buku yang masih berserakan.

Dua namja itu akhirnya berdiri dengan buku d tangannya. "M-makasih.." kata namja manis itu. Kai memberinya senyum kecil. "Sama-sama. Hm kau mau apakan buku-buku ini hm?"

"A-aku disuruh sama Xi saem buat a-antarkan.. buku-buku ini.."

"Ohh.. kalo begitu biar kubantu antarkan ini ne?"

"Ah! Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri.. dan.. aku tidak ingin memotong waktu mu dan yeojachingu mu.." namja itu melirik ke Yoona yang sedang menatapnya tajam, siap untuk membunuhnya disini dan sekarang juga.

Kai melihat ke arah Yoona dan seketika ekspresi Yoona menjadi ceria, meskipun di dalamnya ia sangat kesal. Kai kembali meliahat ke arah namja berkacamata itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kajja." Katanya dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru. Namja itu menyusul Kai dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang guru. Meninggalkan Yoona di tengah-tengah kerumunan murid-murid Redstone High.

-xxx-

"Ne sonsaengnim." Kedua namja itu membungkuk kepada gurunya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"M-makasih.. untuk yang barusan.." ucap namja itu tiba-tiba. Kai menoleh kearahnya. Namja itu menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah gugup gitu."

"Oh.. uh n-ne.."

Kai tertawa kecil. "Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Tapi biasa dipanggil Kai. Kamu?"

Namja manis itu menatap ke arah Kai. Ia tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

To Be Continued..

-gonexx-

Bagaimana? Bagus gak? Kalo jelek ga akan aku lanjutin nih.. Thanks for reading my fic~~


End file.
